


A Bandit has No Need for Equivalent Exchange

by MoralCode



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralCode/pseuds/MoralCode
Summary: Peter Quill misses Gamora, but getting her back might be the biggest mistake he's ever made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a slash fic between Peter Quill and a teenager, I swear. I'd say look elsewhere, but actually, please don't.

“I want to have your babies.”

Desperate golden eyes stare at him from a young, pale face. Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail falls back into place, disturbed by the boy’s sudden leap. The hands holding his to the boy’s chest, right over his heart, are small and smooth. He looks no older than seventeen. 

“Go away, kid,” Quill says tiredly, pulling his hand back. “I’m not interested.” There was a time when he would have taken the time to sit the kid down and explain why it's a bad idea to solicit strangers, but he no longer has it in him to be concerned about an insane Xandarian kid. The universe has changed in the last few weeks, or years, depending on who was asked, and it seems like no one could claim sanity anymore. 

“Peter,” the boy says lowly, while Peter walks away. Hesitation breaks his stride, but doesn’t stop it. So what if he knows who Peter is? Half the galaxy knows by now. 

“Peter!” the boy yells desperately. A few people nearby glance toward them, their hair whipping in the salty wind, but they continue their morning jog by the pier quietly. It is a bright and sunny day in the East Capital City of Planet Xandar, meaning the nearby market will be packed. If Peter wants to avoid a commotion, then he’ll need to move to the local library. Access is highly restricted, but someone of his status would at least be allowed into the entryway. He can hide out there until the boy gives up and goes home.

The boy starts humming loudly. It's awkward and clunky, but Quill thinks he recognizes the chorus of “I Want You Back” by The Jackson 5. Peter’s mind flashes to when he was an adolescent boy, the only Terran in the galaxy, cowering on an alien ship. He’d had barely a memory of who or what he was, and where he came from, and over the years, he remembered less and less. The unforgettable songs of his mother became the heart and soul of his history. 

Sure, the song is now well-known in the Nova Corp’s capital, but if there's a chance that the boy is like him, he can’t just walk away. He turns around, but the boy is no longer there. He gave up sooner than Quill expected him to. He shrugs and turns back around again to continue on his way, only to jump back when he sees the boy waiting for him.

“Gah!” Peter cries. 

“Peter.” He's starting to get annoying.

“It’s us.” He smiles brightly. “We’ve been looking for you this whole time, but we’ve finally found you.”

“Us?...” Peter glances around, but he can’t find anyone staring at him with murder in his eyes. He turns his attention back to the kid, but his hackles are still raised.

“It’s me,” the boy wears an earnest expression. “Gamora.”

Peter grabs the front of the boy’s shirt and lifts his small frame so he can see him face-to-face. He knows he shouldn’t be picking on an insane boy, but he can’t just let someone mock her memory. Before he can say anything, the boy speaks up again.

“I might not be able to give her back,” the boy begins guiltily, “but I can bring her to you.” The whites of his eyes glow a familiar red color. Peter drops him.

“YOU!” he snarls, winding his fist back. He lets it loose in the soul stone’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s fist went right through the soul stone’s face, the boy’s features rippling like water. The boy stepped back, hands raised in a placating gesture.

“Hey, calm down!” he pleaded. Quill ignored him, trying to punch him again and again. The boy swiftly dodged the volley of punches, speaking through it. 

“You have every right to be angry, but just let me explain,” Peter aimed for the stone’s eye. The boy grabbed it. He was deceptively strong. “You’ll feel better.” 

Peter’s rage hit a boiling point. His own eyes sparked electric blue. Dark clouds filled the sky like the tide coming in, and distant thunder boomed. An electric charge filled the air as energy formed around Quill. The wind picked up, and Peter ripped his glowing fist out of the soul stone’s iron grip. 

The Soul Stone jumped back, only to watch as a tornado swirled beyond the pier, a herd of cows mooing angrily at the base. While he was distracted, giant tentacles whipped out of the water and grabbed him. The eyes of a giant octopus slid out of the water to loom over him. 

The local Xandarian joggers screamed and ran away, but the Soul Stone seemed largely unphased. He activated his own god-like power, willing the world around them to change. The ground beneath their feet sunk as red lightning shot across the ground and up into the sky. The world around them turned to dust, blown by the tornado for a horrible moment, until it all settled and they stood in a scorching, barren wasteland. In the distance, cooling lava flowed, mixing with ash, sulfur popping. The volcano was nowhere in sight, and the sky was nearly clear; a few dark clouds sat buoyed in the light blue sky. 

“You were scaring civilians.” The Soul Stone said by way of explanation. 

He allowed part of the illusion to clear, revealing the image of several Zandarians near him screaming and running, before reimposing the illusion. Quill ignored them. Hot rocks flew toward him and formed sparking armor. He roared, flexing his arms, and flew toward the Soul Stone. The Soul Stone raised his arms and dug in his heels. They clashed and tried to push each other down, but they were evenly matched. Quill raised a fist, and, while the Soul Stone reached for his throat, smashed it down on his head. The boy staggered, shielding his face. Behind him, spurts of fire erupted from the ground. 

It was Quill’s turn to be distracted as wisps of the boy’s wheat blonde hair started to curl, forming fragile rings about his face. The rings filled with oily liquid from an unknown source. When they were filled with the colorful, shimmering substance, they broke free from the boy’s head and started to float away. If Quill remembered correctly, these were bubbles, Terran children’s toys morbidly formed from animal fat, traditionally.

“Go ahead,” Quill taunted, voice rough. “Float away! You’ll never regain your form in this heat.”  
The boy met his gaze, lips pursed. The bubbling stopped. He stomped Quill in the stomach, sending him flying back. Rocks kicked up around his feet. The Soul Stone brought his hands together, then pulled them apart. A spear formed inbetween, which he brandished at Quill.

“If you don’t calm down and hear me out,” he warned, “I’ll have no choice but to drop you into the core of the universe and trap you there. Even a god can’t escape without my permission.” 

“Core of the universe?” asked Quill, swallowing thickly. Despite his rage, he was curious. 

“Planet Vorimir.” 

“I don’t-” Quill snapped.

“Where the Mad Titan exchanged the love of The Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe for my power,” he explained. “And where Gamora joined my family.”

“Wait, joined your family? What do you mean by that?” A glimmer of hope entered Quill’s eye. “Is Gamora alive?!” 

In Quill’s shock, he released his hold on reality. The illusion disappeared abruptly. They were left on the peer once again, the only remainder of their fight the trident the Soul Stone held to Quill’s throat and the gathered crowd.

“She is. I take it you’re willing to talk now?” The Soul Stone smiled warily.

Quill gave him a skeptical look, but hesitantly shrugged in aquisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, Hi! Sorry about the late post. Did I mention I moved house? Well, it's been hell. So far.

**Author's Note:**

> I moved house and my notes for my MHA fanfic is stuck in the shed :"(  
I'll work on this in the meantime.


End file.
